


Back in the Room

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jaz needs a break, Minor Romance, Nightmares, Romance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz has a horrible nightmare and Preach is there to help her.





	Back in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, you guys are too nice. All your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and mean the world to me.  
> This is something I wrote after in binged the whole series over the weekend. I love Jaz and all her relationships with the guys. I hope you all like it as much as I did writing it.  
> This is day 17 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

To put it simply Jaz was back in the white room, her head ached every time her eyes focused on one thing for too long. The sticky, bloody white clothes were back on her aching body. She couldn't move much or else the pain would serge through her whole body. Her limbs tightly bounded, bonds digging into her soft skin, with her uncomfortable chair adding some back pain to the whole mix. To top things off her ears still rung from the gunshot. She wasn't sure how she could feel so much all at the same time.

  
That all stopped when Arthur stepped back into the room, saying with his old rusty voice that he had a surprise for her. He pointed to the door to show her guys but dragged them in one by one.

  
Amir came first, shoved roughly onto his knee's. Her heart stopped when they made eye contact, his face was covered in bruises and small cuts. She couldn't tell for sure if they had tortured him too. Amir’s street clothes covered in dirt and blood stuck to his body. He struggled with his own restraints but didn't try to get out of them, knowing Jaz would only suffer from it. The sight broke Jaz's heart, they may not have been close but their new brother-sister relationship was just starting to bloom.

  
She spoke first "I don't know who this is, just let him go" but her eyes told a different story.

  
"Your eyes betray you, this man means a lot to you. You haven't known each other long but you've learned to love one another like siblings but never reaching the level you had with Elijah. Just as you wanted" he spoke, snapping his fingers when he finished, signalling his men to push another one of her guys in.

  
Preach was shoved to the floor next, his eye swollen and his face covered in blood, but he never struggled at his restraints. Almost accepting his fate. It hurt to see him like this, he's always been a father figure to Jaz but a best friend father figure. He was there for her since day one. Always there to give her a hug or just be there to listen. Her heart broke for the man who’s only given her love.

  
"I don't know these people. They don't deserve this" she let her head fall, not wanting to look at their bloody and bruised faces.

  
"Be honest, you love him as you do the other. He was the father you never had and always wanted" he snapped again.

  
McG came in next, being forced to the ground like the others. He was beaten the most out of all of them. His mouth always getting him into trouble like that. His shirt was ripped, covered in dirt and blood. Their eyes met and he struggled to get out of his bonds to help her. He twisted and turned which only earned him another punch. He tried for a while but then gave up, giving Jaz his signature smile. A small reassurance that made a tear roll down her cheek. She knew he was trying to be strong for her, they all were and it shattered her heart.

  
"Please just let them go" her first plea, she could handle anything done to herself but not her team, not her guys. They were her only weakness, including Elijah.

  
"You won't plead for yourself but you will for people you claim not to know. That is how I know you're lying. This man isn't just some stranger we picked up in the street, he is your best friend, a brother. He took the place of your deceased best friend. He filled that big hole in your heart. He took the place in your heart of a brother" he snapped his fingers for the last time.

  
Adam was the final person to be shoved on his knees with his arms tied tightly behind his back. He struggled the most, trying to get to her despite the bruised and cuts that covered his face. The man never doubted her, not for a single second. Yes, they fought but they always find their way back to each other. He was there for her during all the sleepless night, he was there during Elijah's death and all the tears that came after. He was there for everything that went wrong in her life which is why it hurt so much to see him like he was.

  
"Please" she yelled "Let them go. Please" she begged, tears falling from her face as she looked at the only people who have ever loved her.

  
He ignored her pleads "This man is the love of your life. These are the people who are your family, he is the one you found love with, he's the one who you want to have a child with, the man you want to marry and grow old with, to have a family. He's that person and it's truly a shame that you'll have to find someone new" he said, finishing with a nod and his men pulled out a gun.

  
Jaz shot up when she heard the gun go off in her head. Even in her sleep, the sound of the shot and ringing is still fresh. The tears fell from her eyes and she's drenched in sweat, her heart is pounding and her hands won't stop shaking. The air seems to leave her lungs faster than she let it in. She fell back against her pillow, hand over her heart and head spinning. It was all just a dream, a horrible nightmare.

  
Once her breathing came back and her head stopped spinning, she sat up again. Taking in her surroundings. It was still dark out but she didn't want to go back to sleep knowing the dream would only continue to haunt her.

  
The thought of closing her eyes for more than a blink made her want to vomit. The image of her guys bruised and beaten was all too fresh of a vision. The realization that her nightmare could have been a reality if plan B didn’t go well hit her and it hit her hard. Like a brick building collapsing on top of her.

  
Her guys, the only people she's loved and been loved by could have all died and for what. To save her. They risked everything for her and that was hard enough to accept but losing them in the process wasn't something she could accept.

  
Those thoughts scared her more than anything, Jaz sat at the table with her head in her hands and just thought about everything the guys have done for her. It's all she can do without closing her eyes. All she wanted to do.

  
She wasn't alone for too long which she was grateful for. Being alone too long with her thoughts never ended well.

  
"You okay Jaz?" Preach asked softly, coming behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder before sitting beside her.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said playing with her ring.

  
"I have enough daughters to know that 'I'm fine' doesn't mean anything."

  
"I'm sorry for waking you up" she changed the subject.

  
"It's okay, I'd rather be up and make sure you're okay then sleep when I know you're not," he said, trying to make eye contact.

  
"I told you, I'm fine," Jaz said, forcing a smile.

  
"Then why are you crying at one o'clock in the morning" he spoke with a look that Jaz would describe as a know-it-all kind of look. He handed her a tissue to wipe away the remaining tears.

  
"It was just a nightmare, I'll get over it" she always does. They either come back every other night or they disappear into the back of Jaz's brain.

  
"Come on Jaz, you know you can always talk to me" he wanted to wait for her to respond but when he got nothing, he changed the subject for a second "I'll make some tea, it'll help you fall back asleep."

  
"No!" she yelled before she could stop herself. Preach sat back down and waited for her to continue, willing to wait this time.

  
"I don't want to go back to that dream and I know that if I even close my eyes that I will," she said, pushing her hair out of her face.

  
"I'm still here if you want to talk about it" he squeezed her hand before making some coffee.

  
She remembered what Xavier and decided to cherish them while she still had them.

  
"I was back in the white room, they brought you in one by one and I tried to get him to let you go but nothing worked. Everything he said about you guys was like it came straight from my own head. Things that I would never say out loud. Then they shot all of you, that was when I woke up. I realized that my dream could have come true and it would have been all my fault. I was so helpless, I couldn't do anything to stop him. I had to sit and watch while... You guys would have never stopped looking for me, Adam would never..." she stopped herself, wiping away her tears. "I've never had anyone care that much about me until I met you guys."

  
Preach stopped what he was doing to give Jaz a hug. "And you better get used to it. We all love you Jaz, more than just about anything. We would have never left you behind, we know we can't get rid of you that easily." he said with a laugh and poke to her side.

  
Jaz laughed too, saying "I love you too Preach" they stayed in a hug until the coffee maker went off. They stayed in the kitchen, talking about everything and anything until the rest of the team made their way to the kitchen area for breakfast. Jaz could actually say she was fine and mean it when she had all her guys with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
